


20 Reasons

by oh_yeah_yeah (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_yeah_yeah
Summary: Keith decides he'd make a list. 20 reasons why he loves Lance.Once Lance finds it, disaster queers and fluff ensues.





	20 Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> The middle 20 chapters will be relatively short, but the first and the last I will try my best to make really cute and angsty, yet adorable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a bonding moment.

 

 

Keith sits down at the table, resting his hands. He had been training for quite a while before this.

 

A quick summary of what's happened in the past few months after the war; Team Voltron was supported and given greatly generous amounts of money. They split it evenly with everyone who flies a lion, so they each had 300,000 dollars, give or take a few, depending on how many the person was supporting. Lance immediately put his money into helping his family, as did Hunk. Pidge put a large percentage of hers towards her family, a large portion to research, and then 500 dollars for herself. Keith put a lot of money into his old orphanage, but not to the whole thing, just the nice caretakers who always believed in him. Allura, however, she bought a large home, enough for all of them to stay in, and gave about 100,000 to charity. She kept the last 50,000 for supporting herself.

 

The whole team moved in with Allura, and the money kept pouring in. They decided to keep either putting chunks of money to research, or chunks towards charity. Sometimes keeping just enough to pay for themselves.

 

Now, here Keith was, sitting at a moderate sized dining table, waiting for a dinner that was not going to ever show up. Everyone was out watching the new movie "A Wrinkle in Time", but he didn't go because he knew that some alone time was good. Read a book, train, etc. They probably all went to dinner afterward, too.

 

He started to think, which was never good. Keith remembered how much fun him and Romelle have had over the past few weeks. If he was to have a best friend, she would definitely fit the bill. She was kind, funny, and not to mention she's _not_ as innocent as she seems. She also seemed pretty bipolar with her expression. She would make a dirty joke one minute, but the next she'll say quizack, which is basically the word Frick, but in Altean.

 

His mom was... something. She was pretty serious overall. When you joke with her, she takes it literally. She also spends all of her time reading a book, training, or watching HGTV. She'll sometimes talk to Keith, but she's been trying to get a job. But because she was Galra, and not everyone knew about the Blade Members, people got scared when they see her on the streets. They'll pull their children further away from her, walking faster. Or they'll mutter something under their breath when they walk by, something like "bitch" or "mistake". It was like getting bullied at school, but the whole world is your school, and everyone bullies you.

 

Shiro was basically the same. Making inside jokes with Keith, talking with Keith, and being a good overall big brother. Shiro was amazing. In a completely platonic way. Funny story, before he was adopted, Shiro was practically his celebrity crush. It didn't show because Keith wasn't that good with emotions, but he definitely knew it.

 

Everyone else treated them like before. Except Lance. Lance would _yell_ at Keith. Now, it didn't just stop at childish antics, it turned into full blow _arguments_. Keith hated it. It made him upset to see how they had gone from friends, back to rivals, to enemies. No, upset isn't the right word... it made him downright furious. He has stopped talking to Lance except when necessary. To be honest, Lance was probably having the time of his life eating dinner with his friends, and flirting with Allura. He wouldn't be surprised if they were already dating.

 

How long had Keith been clenching his fists? He slowly relaxed his hands and face, his neutral expression coming back. Why did it make him so... _angry_ _?_ The thought of Lance finally having what he always wanted _should_ leave a good feeling in his chest, but instead, his chest burned. But not only that, it _ached_. Why?

 

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the door open. He got in a defensive position. It's only been an hour since the team left, they should not be back yet. He heard footsteps echo in the hall, getting louder. He stood up, bringing his fists with him. Suddenly, the door opened.

 

"Lance?"

 

Lance's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed. Pink dusted the tips of his ears and his cheekbones. He narrowed his eyes at Keith, regaining his composure. Keith looked really relaxed, his shirt off. How long had Keith been this buff? Damn he has muscles. And his hair was messy and sort of stuck to his face, but Keith tabled it into a small, stumpy messy bun. The sweat glistened on his skin a little, making his muscles shine. Holy hell, how hot is he again?

 

"Um.. Ahem. Lance." Keith cleared his throat, bringing Lance back to reality. Lance's face got even more disastrous after realizing he just _checked Keith out. **In front of him.**_

 

Keith frowned. "Lance, are you okay? You seem.. sick." Lance quickly got his face under wraps and he looked Keith square in the eyes. "I am _perfectly_ fine, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I want some food for the kitchen." Keith's mouth formed a small smile and he chuckled. "Don't you mean _from_ the kitchen?" Lance stopped in his tracks and turned around. "That's what I said, _dropout._ "

 

Keith's eyebrows furrowed, his smile gone. He turns his head away. He places himself back in his seat.

 

Lance grabs some chicken salad from the fridge and starts putting it in a bowl. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he think straight..? Literally!

 

He takes the bowl in his hands and grabs a spoon, right before sitting opposite Keith at the table. They sat in silence as Keith sat there, reading a book and Lance ate. Keith looked up at Lance. "Why aren't you watching the movie with the team?" Lance remembers how his initial reason to come home was so he could apologize to Keith and be friends with him again, but he wasn't ready to admit that just yet. "I was bored, didn't like the movie." Keith looks at him weirdly. He specifically remembers how excited Lance was to see this movie, and how devastated he was when they sold out the first day it aired.

 

"That's a lie."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You lied."

 

Lance narrowed his eyes. "No I didn't." Keith raised an eyebrow. "Yes you did. When you lie, you rub your first three knuckles with your thumb. That's your tell." He says simply. Lance dies a little inside when he realizes that Keith pays attention to him enough to know that.

 

Lance sighs and decides it's a good time to do what he originally planned. "Keith, I..." He swallows. "I'm... really sorry for the way I've been treating you lately." He lets out the breath he had been holding. Keith's features visibly relax. "Wait- really? You're being serious?" Lance looks at him, and leans against the table, getting a little closer to Keith.

 

"Yes. I've been a major asshole these day and I miss... our friendship. The way we could talk to each other about anything that crossed out minds. I just.. I figured... when you left for the blades... you'd forget about me. You'd find new friends and people who you'd get along with and completely brush me aside. I was scared of being hurt, Keith. But I was also scared to let go."

Keith's heart was beating so fast, it sounded like a helicopter to him. Lance had moved seats to sit next to Keith, and Keith was _dying_ inside. And he knew why. He had a motherfucking _crush_ on _Lance McClain_.

 

 _Holy shit_.

 

"Anyway," Lance finished, standing up, not even cleaning his space. "I'm glad we had that talk, so great to finally get along with you again, Kogane, but I want to get some rest. Bye!" Keith was stunned and red faced, and Lance left in a hurry. Lance's face was slightly red too.

 

"Um." That was all Keith could muster. He sat there in silence.

 

Wh.. what the _shit_...

 

* * *

 

 

Keith arrived in his room, shrugging of the towel around his hips. He had just finished taking a shower, and now he was ready to sleep.

 

He threw on a pair of boxers and slipped on some socks. For some reason, that was recently becoming a habit again. Keith would always sleep with his socks on. It reminded him of how his dad used to sleep. His father, Heith, would always sleep with polka dot socks on his feet. Turns out he had them for 20 years, and that his mother gave them to him when he was in his twenties. She had cancer. And she died. But that thought made him feel bad for his father. Before Shiro, death was always a topic that he could easily talk about. Death never seemed to bother him. Everyone dies at some point. Except when it came to his father. And then Shiro. Even at his grandfather's funeral, Keith didn't cry. He just felt sorry for everyone who was close to him and was crying. His expression was rather sad during those moments, mostly because Keith had always been an empathetic person. Before his father's death. Once his father died, it was like his best friend was gone. Keith was rather close to his father, as strange as it was, considering his father was almost always at the fire house.

 

Younger Keith was friends with everyone there. There was Ms. Alisa, who was never married to everyone, claiming she was a strong woman and din't need a man. William, on the other hand, who was 2 years younger than Ms. Alisa, flirted with her every chance he got. Of course, they were only best friends, and the flirting was all in good fun. William never meant anything by it. There was Chester, and he was the oldest on the team, about 9 years older than his own father. Chester was.... nice. He was 58, but was perfectly healthy. And then there was his favorite, Emmie. She was funny, outgoing, and rather cool. She rode motorcycles and was the youngest on the team. She was a lot like Shiro, but older and more mature. She was also what people called a 'lesbian'. She had a crush on a lifeguard at the local pool (He name was Autumn), and would constantly go see her.

 

One of Keith's favorite memories was the one where he asked to go to the pool with Emmie, and she agreed. She asked his father, who reluctantly said yes. It _was_ work hours, to be honest, so it took a lot of convincing. They both got their swim suits and got down to the pool by 10:00 am when it was still cool out. They went swimming and had lots of fun. But then Autumn came out. He could see by Emmie's expression that it was Autumn. She had short, curly brown hair and deep chocolate skin. She had long eyelashes and doe blue eyes. Her lips were really plump. She was _perfect_ for Emmie.

 

Keith, being the little shit he was, went up and started to talk to Autumn. The female listened with such a bright, friendly expression, Keith was inclined to tell her _everything_. Including his nose picking habit.

 

Emmie hopped out of the pool and timidly walked over to Keith and Autumn. She started to make conversation with Autumn, and Keith stood there listening to their conversation. Something about it led to Emmie standing right in front of the pool. She was still talking to Autumn, and Keith, again, _little shit_ , pushed Emmie into the pool. Emmie was _so mad_. Until she realized Autumn was laughing. She was snorting too. Emmie's anger formed into a dreamy smile as she looked at the female in front of her.

 

There was _one_ detail Keith could remember so vividly, it was burned into his brain. Autumn had stopped laughing and looked at Emmie.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, you're just beautiful."

 

Autumn's face went red as she walked over to Emmie.

 

"Really..?"

 

"Yeah, really."

 

And they kissed.

 

From that moment on, Keith knew he wanted that. He wanted something so real, and so pure, that he could cherish it with his entire life force. But, of course. Life is a bitch.

 

He thought that Lance could be that person, but alas, here he was. Life shits on him. _Hard._

 

So he grabs a pencil. He decides to write twenty reasons why he loves Lance.

 

And so, disaster begins.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
